


Perfected Masks

by scatteredstars88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Wanted, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Mysophobia, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredstars88/pseuds/scatteredstars88
Summary: Reconsider? There's nothing to reconsider. Just because his OmiOmi is late a couple of times, doesn't mean he has to “reconsider” anything. What's wrong with being late? He loved OmiOmi and if all he has to do is wait then that is not a problem for him.He can wait.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. 2nd Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be _italicized_  
>  Text messages will be **bold**  
>  This is my first fic so please be nice.

A sigh escaped his lips as he gave a polite smile to the kind waiter that has come by his table for the third time already this evening. He closed his eyes as he mentally ticked off another event that he had planned today. Should he cancel the reservation that he made from his boyfriend's favorite pastry shop?

He kind of expected this to happen and that's what frustrates him the most- that he expected it. Atsumu Miya, with his elegant fashion and perfectly styled blonde hair, finished his second glass of water as he thought back to how his relationship with Sakusa started.

***

_“I'm willing to try Tsum Tsum.” Sakusa declared nervously as he studied every inch of the face of the man in front of him. Those cheeks that always seem to have a hint of red in them, those pale pink lips, and those eyes- just one look at those deep honey-colored eyes makes his knees go weak._

_He was ready. This man in front of him was the only person to accept all of him- including his mysophobia. Even his family tried to cure him (he knows that they do it with good intentions) but Atsumu never made him feel that he needed to change his ways. So, he was ready. Ready to accept this patient and understanding man to be his boyfriend._

_Atsumu's tears slowly started to fall down his cheeks. He could hardly believe what the man- now his boyfriend just said. “This is the best graduation gift ever.” he cried._

_Later that night, he opened his sketchbook and drew both of their diploma's side by side._

***

Atsumu smiled wistfully as he recalled the beautiful memory from two years ago. At that time, he was just about to give up on pursuing Sakusa. He remembers how surprised he was when the man finally, finally responded to his feelings.

He looked at the time. 8:10. It's only been an hour.

It was their 2nd year anniversary and his boyfriend was late but that's okay. It's not like this is the first time. He can wait. 

His twin's words suddenly came into mind. “If he makes you wait one more time Tsum, please please reconsider your relationship. Please.”

Reconsider? There's nothing to reconsider. Just because his OmiOmi is late a couple of times, doesn't mean he has to “reconsider” anything. What's wrong with being late? He loved OmiOmi and if all he has to do is wait then that is not a problem for him.

He can wait.

He texted him the address once again. 

**Q restaurant. It's really visible Omi Omi. You'll see the sign immediately. Can't wait to see you. Please reply. I'm getting a bit worried.**

He hit send and continued to stare at the empty seat in front of him. 

The setter once again called his boyfriend's number “You're on your way right?” he asked but all he can hear from the phone was the automated voice telling him that “the person you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area.”

***

_Sakusa held his hand firmly and looked at him, eyes unwavering. “I love you Atsumu Miya.” he whispered._

_It took him a while but he finally decided to make his move. He determinedly removed his face mask and the surprise in Atsumu's face turned into a full-on grin as his boyfriend wrapped him in a tight embrace._

_It was the first time he voluntarily removed his gloves and mask in front of the setter since they started dating 4 months ago. It took a while but when he finally did, “I love you too Omi Omi.” Atsumu could do nothing but smile as he held on to his boyfriend._

_They were in the Miya's residence- it was one of the few times that Sakusa actually visited and it was also the first time that the man cooked for him. It was a happy day for the couple._

_A meal AND a hug, the setter felt blessed._

_Once Atsumu reached his room later that night, he immediately grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw the ingredients of the meal that they just ate as well as the mask and the gloves that Sakusa didn't wear all throughout dinner._

***

Atsumu was starting to get a little anxious. Sakusa was late most of the time so part of him knew that there should be nothing to be worried about but still, it was their anniversary and surely his boyfriend wouldn't bail on him. Right? He slapped both of his thighs with his hands. His boyfriend WILL NOT BAIL ON HIM.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he hoped for the safety of his lover. He checked the time once again. 8:44. He's on his way here, he convinced himself.

**Hey, Omi Omi. I'm just here. Tell the guard my name and he'll guide you to our table. I can't seem to reach you. Please answer. I'm worried. I love you OmiOmi.**

He hit send.

***

_They were on the Miya's front porch and Atsumu was feeling a little dejected because Sakusa seemed to have forgotten to buy him a gift for their first anniversary. Did he perhaps forget what today is?_

_“I'm going in.” Atsumu smiled a sad smile._

_Sakusa, however, didn't let go of his hands. “Omi?”_

_Sakusa took a deep breath – willing the butterflies in his stomach to calm down- as he slowly approached his boyfriend. The black-haired spiker took up all the courage he could muster as he pressed his lips on Atsumu's long enough to taste that sweet strawberry ice cream that he had on their way home. Sakusa stepped back and smiled to himself before giving his boyfriend another soft but very sweet kiss on his lips. “Happy Anniversary, Tsum” he whispered at the stunned setter._

_The blonde stared at his boyfriend's back, a blush belatedly creeping its way up to his cheeks. Did Omi Omi just...? Was that...? He kissed...me? His heart fluttered as he processed what just happened. His boyfriend just kissed him._

_Nothing would ever replace this day in his heart. For the whole night, Atsumu felt like he was floating. He never really cared for skinship but this. Is this heaven?_

_Atsumu was a model student and was hardly ever late for class. Today though, he was most certainly late, but he didn't really care. He just had to finish drawing the bicycle that he and Sakusa rode yesterday._

***

Each and every memory that they shared in the past are treasures that he always kept safe inside his heart, they kept him going but now, now remembering those felt like a stab to his chest. 

Since the beginning, his twin was already against Sakusa but he still supported him. He never really blatantly showed it but he knows that his brother didn't really like his boyfriend and as he recalled the last 4 months- how Osamu started to actually be more vocal in expressing his distaste for the man (he even started setting him with other men)- he started to see where his brother was coming from. 

He was already on the verge of tears as he once again checked the time. 9:12. How did things go wrong?

 **“Omi Omi, answer my calls. Or reply. Please. I'm really worried. I'll be waiting for you here. Always. I love you Omi Omi.”**

Once again, he hit send.

***

_“Are you really that busy?” he asked Sakusa._

_Irritation laced Sakusa's voice he answered Atsumu. “Let's go next week Tsum, okay?”_

_“They're only here until Friday.” Atsumu whined._

_His favorite band was in town and Atsumu managed to grab tickets to their concert this week so he wanted to go with Saskusa but apparently, his boyfriend had plans._

_“Then go with Osamu.” his boyfriend sighed before dropping the call._  
\- - - - - - -  
_Sakusa went back to the dining table where his family and Mika sat, he sat as he apologized for leaving in the middle of a meal._

_“Everything okay, Kiyomi-kun?” Mika asked as she placed her hands on top of Sakusa's._

_Sakusa stared at the hand that was touching his own gloveless hand with a small smile. It was the first time since Atsumu that he didn't feel disgusted by someone else touching him._

_It intrigued him._

***

Come to think of it, they already made plans that day. If Sakusa gave him a heads up, he would've asked for tickets for a later date. Or maybe invite someone else. The setter scoffed. Nope. He couldn't have invited anyone else.

Atsumu sighed, he should've gone to that concert. He checked the time again. 10:02. He has been calling and texting Sakusa non-stop for almost three hours now but he hasn't gotten any kind of response. Not one. Omi Omi should've at least texted him by now already. Was there a problem?

He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves and to keep his imagination from running wild before once again grabbing his phone. Just as he was about to call his boyfriend again, a pair of shoes suddenly appeared next to his table. He looked up and saw a man looking at him with an expression that he couldn't quite place.

“Hey,” the stranger said. He spoke in a way that made the setter feel like they've already known each other for a long time. There was this sense of familiarity and it fascinated him how only one word made him feel like spilling all his secrets to this unknown man. 

Atsumu studied the stranger whose unwavering eyes unabashedly stared back at his own curious ones. There was something he couldn't understand though, something misplaced. He was smiling but the curve of those lips seemed...unnatural? Practiced?

Breaking the setter out of his reverie, “Terushima.” he introduced himself as he held his hand to him.

Atsumu just stared at it, dumbfounded. 

“It's called a handshake.” Terushima teased.

“Oh” Atsumu shook the hand extended to him. He was distracted by what seemed to be... what was that even?

“Sorry. Atsumu.” he replied warily. “My name, I mean.”

Terushima laughed at the man's flustered expression. “You're amusing. And yes, you saw right.” 

“What?”

“I can show you again if you want?”

He was curious but he was more concerned about what Sakusa might think when he sees this Terushima guy with him on the day of their anniversary so he just keeps his mouth shut.

He doesn't even know what brought this on.

The setter sent another message to his boyfriend as the man who introduced himself as Terushima sat on the seat where Sakusa was supposed to be-and why the hell does he look so comfortable?.

**“Where are you OmiOmi?”**


	2. The Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess, we're on the same boat.” Terushima said once Atsumu put down the glass. 
> 
> Atsumu kept silent, still wary. “I got dumped here.” the man in front of him suddenly confessed.
> 
> “I'm not dumped- or getting dumped.” Atsumu defended. He wasn't. Missing their date doesn't equal being dumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be _italicized_  
>  Text messages will be **bold**  
>  This is my first fic so please be understanding.  
> I'll be happy with any kind of comments but I'm quite weakhearted so please be nice.

“Wanna see?” Terushima asked, his hands covering his mouth.

Atsumu let out a small laugh. He's acting like a teenager, he thought as the man continued to tease him by slowly lowering his hand, and just when his mouth was about to show, he uses his other hand to cover his mouth again. The act almost making him forget that he was with a person he barely just met. 

Almost.

“I'm with someone, so if you could please.. um..” 

Terushima called the waiter. “A whole blueberry cheesecake. To go.” he ordered before looking back at Atsumu to help him complete his sentence. “Leave?” he smirked.

“If you cou--”

“Soooo” Terushima cut the younger man off. He put his arms on the table and leaned close “You don't wanna see?”

He really isn't letting up, Atsumu thought. Still, though, his curiosity was getting the better of him and if he was completely honest with himself, he'd rather enjoy the rest of the night, after all- “May I?”

Atsumu mimicked Terushima- putting his arms on the table and leaning in close- as he waited for the man. 

“I mean, no need to be polite.” the easygoing man answered before sticking his tongue out to show the setter his pierced tongue. “Ish ie fashinateeng?” he asked with his tongue still out.

“It is.” the setter whispered answering the question he thought he asked himself because he didn't even hear the man in front of him speaking. 

The round piercing looked beautiful. It was silver but there was a hint of gold at the top. It was a bit wet but it was really pretty. Atsumu kept staring at the piercing, he thoughtlessly inched his hand closer, if he could just touch it-

Atsumu was suddenly pulled back to his senses, surprised by a hand that abruptly grabbed his wrist. 

“Not that I mind but do you really want your fingers in my mouth right now?” Terushima teased in a voice so low that if Atsumu wasn't leaning in so close to him, he wouldn't even have heard it.

Atsumu froze on the spot, not knowing what to say. His mind thinking of ways on how to apologize to the man he was about to just.. what? Violate? Does this count as sexual harassment? 

“Now now, why don't you calm down for a bit.” Terushima pushed the glass of water that the waiter just served them towards Atsumu. “Besides.” he made a show of licking his lower lip, making sure Atsumu saw just a bit of his piercing. “I said, I didn't mind right?”

Terushima watched the man in front of him in silence follow the motion of his tongue unconsciously, fascinated at how he was trying so hard to process whatever is running through his mind right now.

“Drink.” he prompted, hoping that somehow it would stop the man from overthinking.

“I guess, we're on the same boat.” Terushima said once Atsumu put down the glass. 

Atsumu kept silent, still wary. “I got dumped here.” the man in front of him suddenly confessed.

“I'm not dumped- or getting dumped.” Atsumu defended. He wasn't. Missing their date doesn't equal being dumped. This was like those other times where he had to cancel because of perfectly reasonable reasons. Except for the fact that he didn't cancel (Hell. He didn't even have the courtesy of giving a reply.) and this isn't 'just a date'.

Atsumu's face turned dark at the realization. He might not have been dumped by his boyfriend but being ditched on your anniversary without a word hurts. He did not want his mind to go there but it did. “This sucks.”

Terushima smiled at the man's answer. He's been in that position before in this same restaurant too. Their situations might be a bit different but still. 

He knows that look on Atsumu's face. The familiarity of that mask stings.

He knows how it feels to be in a relationship that's sustained by only one person. It was torture for him knowing that he was the only one invested in the relationship. 

It was a past he couldn't move on from, even now. It was a really difficult time for him then. He had no one to turn to. He felt- no- he was alone. It was hell for him. 

What's even worse is that he had a feeling (maybe because of his experience from the past or just how the man in front of him has been alone and anxious since he arrived) that things are only gonna go downwards for the man from this point on. He saw Atsumu's eyes and remembers all too well how he, too, got to that point. 

“How about we get out of here?”

He then decided that at that very moment that he wanted to help the poor soul in front of him. Maybe. Just maybe, things would go better for this man's story.

First things first. 

“I think it's about time we let those tears finally fall, don't you think?” he said as he stood up and dragged an all too willing Atsumu out of the restaurant.

Atsumu didn't really understand what the other meant but his proposal 'get out of here' was the push he needed to finally... get out of here.

Terushima turned his head and thought back to the time three years ago. 

The memory of his boyfriend kissing another man in the seat beside Atsumu's table would never be erased from his memory. He came back every year to try to overwrite that painful picture but no matter how much time passed, he could still see that painful memory like it was yesterday.

He smiled bitterly as he lead his new friend to his car. 

\----

“Where are we going?” Atsumu asked as he watched Terushima. The man asked for his phone and he gave it to him without question. He looked on as he dumped both of their phones and coats to the back seat of the car. 

The drive took quite some time. Atsumu stared out of the window and thought about what he was doing. Here he was, on the car of a stranger, on his way to God knows where but he honestly didn't care. 

He was amazed as the scenery changed from the tall buildings and beautiful city lights to lush mountains and starry skies that looked way too magical. He felt a slight chill as the wind hit his face. This is nice, the thought.

\----

Since the setter didn't have his phone with him, he didn't really have any idea how long the drive took but apparently “We're here.” Terushima said. His companion parked the car in at what seemed to be a small garage at the foot of the mountain. 

“We walk from here.” Terushima instructed.

Atsumu followed without much protest. “You're very amiable.” Terushima noticed.

Atsumu just shrugged. He already followed him this far. He looked around and saw nothing but trees. The only person he could rely on was the man in front of him so he really had no other choice.

The walk was quite long. Atsumu was amazed at how Terushima confidently navigated the both of them through the dark forest. No matter how much he looked around, he could only see trees. If there was some kind of landmark or something, he didn't notice it. 

“Are we there yet?” He asked, not really nervous.

Terushima then put his arm around his companion's shoulder and whispered menacingly. “This is where I kill you.”

Atsumu stiffened as he started to panic. He shouldn't have followed a stranger. He even gave his phone willingly. What should-

Terushima chuckled at the man's reaction. “You should have seen your face.” he teased as he started walking towards a small house.

It took a while but when Atsumu came back to his senses, he jumped on his 'killer'. Terushima turning around just at the right moment to catch him with his left hand. They looked at each other laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“You're surprisingly strong.” the setter commented, wrapping himself like a koala onto the man carrying him.

The strong man handed the cake to Atsumu. He wrapped both of his hands on his newly gained baggage and started walking again. “Well, you're surprisingly light.” 

A calmness washed over the pair as they both entered the cabin, soft chuckles still escaping their lips.

\----

It's been almost three hours since Sakusa arrived at the Starbucks cafe near the Miya's house.

He was supposed to meet Atsumu at Q restaurant seven hours ago but when he arrived, instead of his boyfriend, what greeted him was the staff that was already preparing to close the establishment. 

He left the place with his right hand in his pocket and felt a bit disappointed as he clenched his hand on the small box that was there.

They did agree to meet at 7 pm and he knew he was around 4hours late but he didn't think Atsumu would just leave without telling him. He never did. It was still their anniversary and he DID want to celebrate it with him. They still had time after all. He waited for a couple of minutes in the restaurant before deciding to just text him to meet at Starbucks. That was three hours ago. 

“Are you really gonna leave me alone for our anniversary?” he asked to no one in particular. 

He thought of Mika, she invited his whole family to dinner because it was her late grandmother's birthday and she just wanted to celebrate it with a family. Something she didn't have (or at least that's what she told Sakusa). She didn't want to be alone and as a friend, he wanted to be there for her. He didn't expect the family gathering to last that long but he was sure that Asumu would wait for him. He would understand. Apparently, he was wrong.

It's now 2 am. He checked his phone again. Atsumu's last text read, “Where are you OmiOmi?” which was sent just a couple of minutes before he arrived at the restaurant.

He already texted the people that Atsumu would most likely go to but no one knew where he was. His twin couldn't be reached and his best friend didn't know. 

And since his boyfriend wasn't answering, he just decided to head home.

\----

“This is my hideout” Terushima explained as he put Atsumu on the loveseat. He grabbed the cake and went to the connecting kitchen to prepare their dessert.

“This small cottage is my safe haven. My secret home. A place I escape to...be.” He explained.

Atsumu's eyes kept following him in silence- he didn't know what to say.

Terushima set the cakes and two cups of chocolates on the coffee table. They both stare at each other in silence before Terushima decided to break it.

“It must've been hard.”

As if a switch has been turned on, upon hearing those words, Atsumu finally loses it. He cries and cries, he wails as all the frustrations, all the hurt and all of the pain and all of his pent up emotions since these past four months flowed out of him.

Terushima sat beside the setter and enveloped him in a tight embrace, letting Atsumu cling on to him as he cried his eyes out. Feeling the arms wrapped around him made Atsumu a bit calmer, his cries turning into soft sobs as he thought of the times Sakusa neglected him, the moments he witnessed the love of his life choose that girl over him. Together with the tears falling down his cheeks, he let everything out to the stranger right in front of him.

They stayed silent for a while before Terushima positioned Atsumu to sit on his lap with his legs across him and his head on his shoulders. 

He handed the setter his mug of hot chocolate before grabbing his own and taking a sip, his other hand, patting and caressing Atsumu's hair lightly.

Atsumu was enjoying the drink as well as his company, he was starting to feel comfortable but then he suddenly remembered something. “I need to call my brother, he must be worried.” he whispered, voice still a bit hoarse from crying.

“I'll send you home instead.” 

Atsumu sat straight and looked at Terushima.

The older man put his mug down. “I don't want any kind of disturbance here. There's no signal up here so either I send you home or you call him tomorrow.” he offered, his other hand still caressing the younger man's hair.

The setter just looked at him, eyes curious.

“I like the isolation. Just me. Nothing else, you know?” he explained.

Atsumu took a minute to weigh his choices. “Don't kill me, okay?” he teased.

Well, Atsumu thought. Fuck it. 

Terushima laughs.

\----


	3. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked back at Terushima who seemed to be following his eyes. “You're very patient.” he commented.
> 
> “Thank you. How about we prepare for bed?”
> 
> Atsumu just smiled as he nodded. 
> 
> Terushima then stood up and grabbed some clothes from the closet. He handed them to the setter. “Wanna wash up first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be italicized  
> Text messages will be bold  
> This is my first fic so please be nice.  
> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be _italicized_  
>  Text messages will be **bold**  
>  This is my first fic so please be understanding.  
> I'll be happy with any kind of comments but I'm quite weakhearted so please be nice.

Iwaizumi watched his boyfriend who has been pacing in front of him for over an hour now. He's been calling his best friend non-stop but it looks like he's getting nothing.

“Tooru, babe. Come here.” He moved to the edge of the bed and spread his arms open.

Oikawa walked towards his Iwa-chan and knelt in front of him, hugging him as he buried his face in his boyfriend's stomach. “He's not answering. I'm worried.”

Iwaizumi started caressing his hair. “I'm sure he's fine. Tell you what, if he still doesn't call you tomorrow, how about I bring you to that hacker friend of yours? Track his GPS or something?”

Right! Kenma! Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and hugged him tighter. “You're the best. What do I do without you Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi smiled. “I love you too.”

\----

Atsumu offered to clean the mess they had from their dessert and he just finished so he sat back down on the love seat, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

“You're staying the night then?” Terushima asked. 

Atsumu nodded.

“Are you okay with sharing a bed?” Reality suddenly hit the setter as he heard the question. His mind once again going to places he never thought he'd be remembering once more.

“I'm sorry. I know I might've been sending mixed signals-”

The older man saw the incoming signs of a panic attack. His newly found friend was once starting to get lost in his own thoughts. 

“I'm wrong. Sorry. Sorry. It's my fault-”

Wait. Terushima stood up and moved away from the setter, giving him space. There's something wrong. This isn't just overthinking. “Atsumu. Hey. Atsumu.” he tried to call out.

“I'm not seducing you. I'm sorry. I- please- I'm-”

“Atsumu. Hey.” He called, his voice as gentle as possible.

The setter dazedly looked at his friend who was crouching at the end of the love seat. He took a deep breath and convinced himself that the man in front of him won't do anything. 

He wasn't that man. 

He wasn't that man.

He wasn't that man.

Seeing the younger one start to calm down, Terushima started to speak once again. “Hey. I'm going to come closer, okay? I'm just going to take a seat. You can put a pillow right here-” he patted the space next to Atsumu “-is that okay?”

After taking another deep breath, “I'm sorry. It's okay. I just-”

“Stop apologizing. The bed is huge. It's big enough for two people. See that upstairs?”

Terushima pointed to what seemed to be a mezzanine floor. It looked wide enough to have a large bed and Atsumu noticed that the roof on that part of the cabin was mostly made out of glass. It looked beautiful from downstairs, he wanted to see what it looked like from up there.

“That whole floor is actually the bed. There are lots of pillows too. We can even put those in between us.” Terushima smiled, taking a seat beside the setter. “Okay?”

Atsumu took this time to look around the cabin again. It was a small cabin, just enough for one or maybe two people. The living room and kitchen were connected, separated only by the counter. In the living room where he is now, there's the loveseat, a small single couch, and the coffee table. That's it.

There were two rooms, one was the bathroom and the other one looked like a small walk-in closet from what he can see. 

He looked back at Terushima who seemed to be following his eyes. “You're very patient.” he commented.

“Thank you. How about we prepare for bed?”

Atsumu just smiled as he nodded. 

Terushima then stood up and grabbed some clothes from the closet. He handed them to the setter. “Wanna wash up first?”

\----

“Good thing you're smaller than me.” The older man commented as he watched Atsumu. He was trying to figure out the cassette tapes that were on the shelf beside the bed. He picked one that had a simple white cover for its design and handed it to him.

Terushima was shocked at the slight blush on the setter's face.

“Play this. And I have a perfectly averaged sized body, thank you very much! I'll have you know, I'm volleyball varsity at my university.” he hissed.

With an amused face, Terushima played the cassette and started arranging pillows in between them. “Calm down kitten. And yes, you're a great setter.”

This shocked Atsumu. “How did you know?”

Terushima sat up and fully faced Atsumu. He once again stretched his hand out to the setter. “Terushima Yuji. 4th-year Psychology Major, Inarizaki University.” he stated.

As Atsumu's shock faded, both men started to get to know each other more. Their talks eventually leading to Terushima listening to the setter as he told him everything- from how his relationship with Sakusa started to how everything started changing four months ago.

\----

9 am Miya Household

One by one, Osamu picked up the clothes that he and Suna discarded as he made his way to the kitchen. After last night's 'activities', he needed to prepare breakfast for his boyfriend. 

He grabbed his pants that were hanging on the painting near the foot of the stairs, somehow thankful that his phone was still secure in its pocket.

He checked his phone only to see 

38 missed calls from Sakusa  
12 missed calls from Oikawa  
4 missed calls from Kita  
56 messages from Sakusa  
99+ messages from Oikawa  
3 messages from Kita

“What the fuck?” he mumbled.

He scanned each message and he started running back to his room as he read the contents- grabbing Suna's phone as well. 

He was already waking up his boyfriend and handing him his phone as he tried to call his twin on his own.

He held Suna's hand. What the fuck happened Atsumu?

\----

Same day 6 am 

“This is boring.” Atsumu whined.

“Shhh...”

He moved his seat a bit closer to the older man. “There's no fish!” he whispered.

Terushima put down his fishing rod and gave Atsumu a dry look. “We've been here 30 mins. Patience little kitty cat.”

Atsumu sighed dramatically. “Stop it with the cat names! Why even? And why fishing?” he whispered a little louder.

“Well...” Terushima started as he put his second catch in his bucket. “You're feisty- like a cat.” He winked at Atsumu (making him blush) before putting bait on his hook and casting his line again.

He pulled the younger one closer and whispered to his ears. “And you're cute” he settled back down to his seat again before looking at a flustered Atsumu. “Like a cat.” he finished with a satisfied look.

“Uh-huh. I'm also taken.” Atsumu deadpanned. “Flirt.”

Terushima chuckled.

Just then, Atsumu felt a bite and caught his first ever fish.

\----

Same Day 2 pm Miya Household

Sakusa just arrived at the Miya's house hoping to be greeted by his boyfriend. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Atsumu's face but his smile fell when he noticed the grey colored hair. He realized that it was Osamu that he was looking at.

“What the fuck happened?!” Osamu seethed at the man who was supposed to be with his twin.  
Sakusa made his way in, walking past his boyfriend's twin. “You're his brother! You tell me! He isn't answering my calls!”

“You were supposed to be with him last night! It was your fucking anniversary! What the fuck were you doing?!”

Sakusa sighed. He tried to calm himself as he answered Osamu. “Look.” he started, fixing his mask. “We were supposed to meet at Q restaurant but he wasn't there when I arrived. HE was not there. I tried calling him – you- anyone he knows-”

Suna, who has been silent the whole time, reading through the messages, suddenly spoke up. “... 11 pm”

Both men looked at him.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Suna glared at Sakusa. His eyes were full of contempt. His whole aura was murderous.

Osamu gulped. The only time he has ever seen this was four years ago. He was taken back to the time when both he and Suna along with their coach caught their half-naked assistant coach with his hands on his belt cornering a very very naked crying Atsumu. He hates that memory.

The grey-haired Miya shivered. He looked at his boyfriend, this man still scared him. Especially at times like this. It was not a secret that the Suna family is one of the biggest Yakuza families in Japan and he knows the extent of what his boyfriend could do. The assistant coach is proof of that.

Suna stood up and took a step towards Sakusa. His voice was low and steady as he asked Sakusa again. “Your first message was sent at around 11 pm.” He took a deep breath. It was clear that he was keeping himself in check. “Why?”

Sakusa stayed silent. He didn't have an answer to that question. 

Osamu sighed, exasperated. He pulled Suna to sit down beside him. He held his hand to calm them both down. “Were you with your side chick again?” He asked sarcastically. 

All of Osamu's energy was suddenly drained out of him. He's done. He doesn't have any energy left to deal with this cheating bastard in front of him right now. “Leave.”

“What?! I can explain! I ju-”

“Please” Osamu boomed. He took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer voice. “Just go date her...” He rubbed his temples losing all regard towards Sakusa. He stared at him, eyes devoid of any kind of emotion. “...or kiss her. Go fuck her or something.” he said before walking out and heading to his twin's room. No disappointment. No anger. Nothing.

Osamu already lost all kinds of respect for the guy. Atsumu isn't even here anyway, he thought. He didn't need to even acknowledge the man's existence.

Suna stood up and lead a shocked Sakusa to the door but before closing it “Stop hurting them, please.” he begged.

With heavy steps, Suna went back to comfort the love of his life.

\----

Same Day 8 am

“Won't these go bad?” Atsumu asked.

“I have an icebox” Terushima answered. “C'mon. Help me here.”

Both men were now preparing their breakfast. They decided to eat the fish that Terushima caught. The older man told Atsumu to just bring those that he caught home to his brother.

\----

After breakfast, they decided to have a short nap before returning to civilization. They were now back upstairs listening to songs while chatting.

“You really love him, huh?” 

“More than anything.” Atsumu smiled.

Terushima just kept silent, waiting for the man to continue.

“That's why even when she walked out of his house that late at night, I chose to overlook it. Every time he canceled our appointments, I accepted it. When I saw them hanging out while he kept on declining my invitations, I held it in. And when I saw them...”

“... Kissing” Terushima finished for the man.

Atsumu looked at him with a sad smile. “... I smiled.”

It pained Terushima to look at this broken man in front of him. He remembered the stories that he heard last night as he scanned the younger man's face. He knows that look. It was all too familiar with him. That very same smile was what he wore for over a year in front of... No. I'm not going back there, he convinced himself.

He decided to change the topic instead. “You don't have to worry, you know?”

“Hm?” Atsumu tilted his head in question.

Cute. Terushima thought. “You've been on your guard with me.”

Atsumu smiled in embarrassment. He was.

“I won't make a move.” He smiled at the setter. “I'm safe.”

He moved closer and caressed Atsumu's lips with his thumb- his eyes following the motion. “Unless you don't want me to be.” he whispered seductively.

Atsumu parted his lips slightly but just as he was about to (unconsciously) respond to the seduction, the older man moved back. “So don't worry. Let's just take it easy, okay?”

“Woah.” Atsumu breathed. “You're- You- “

“I know” Terushima smirked.

He relied heavily on physical relationships so, for the older man, seduction is easy. “I don't have any interest when it comes to relationships. I'm done with that. I'm too broken for that kind of shit.”

Atsumu felt the pain in the man's words. That was the first time since yesterday that he felt any sort of vulnerability from Terushima. He only saw the sincerity in his words.

Both men laid back down and stared at the ceiling. “Why me though?” Atsumu asked.

“So you won't end up like me?”

A giggle escaped from Atsumu's lips. “You're asking me?”

Terushima laughed.

“Any advice? You know, so I won't end up like you?” Atsumu asked, half-joking.

“Leave him...”

Atsumu sat up and stared at Terushima.

“...but you won't so at least perfect that mask you have on. You're gonna need it.”

\----

Same Day 4:30 pm Kenma's House

Osamu, Oikawa, Kita, and Suna stood behind Kenma as he replayed the video for the third time that afternoon.

“No matter how much we rewatch this, it doesn't change the fact that he followed the man of his own accord. He doesn't look like he's being forced.” Kenma stated matter-of-factly.

The group has been looking at the video footage that Kenma was able to hack just moments ago. It was a video of Atsumu basically doing nothing until about the last hour where a man suddenly joins him at his table. Minutes later, they leave with the blonde-haired Miya following the man willingly.

They also had video footage of the parking lot but it wasn't clear enough. It didn't even capture the car's plate number. 

“Can't you hack the traffic cams or something?” Oikawa demanded.

“I'm a gamer Oikawa-san. I hack stuff as a hobby. I'm actually surprised that I was even able to hack that restaurant's security. We got lucky.” 

As the two argued, Osamu felt his phone vibrate, indicating a text. 

It was an unknown number.

**Samuuuu! I forgot to call you last night! You must have called a lot! My phone died. I'll be home in an hour. Love you!**

**Oh, and I have a surprise for you! Don't reply to this number.**

Atsumu. He didn't have to put his name in the message for Osamu to know that that was from his twin. “I need to go home.” he suddenly announced. The rest just looked at him, confused.

“Tsumu. He's on his way home.” he answered distractedly. Suna grabbed Osamu's phone and read the message out to everyone before following his boyfriend who was already out of the house.

Once they arrived home, Suna texted the group, thanking them for their help.

\----

Same Day 2 pm

“That thing's gonna explode.” Terushima commented.

Both men were now staring at Atsumu's phone which he turned on just minutes ago.

“This is your fault.” Atsumu joked.

“I'm rich. I'll buy you a new one.”

They laughed at that. They watched the phone continue to vibrate until it finally shut down. “Well, look at that. You're loved.” Terushima teased.

“Or dead.” Atsumu mumbled in reply. “Samu's gonna kill me.” he glanced at the man beside him “Or us. Fuck. We need to go.”

Terushima just stared at the setter. “Come on. You're an adult. You were gone one night.” he said nonchalantly.

“No. No. They worry about me unnecessarily. I told you last night.” Atsumu's face was now completely serious. “Plus I told you about Suna right? He's very overprotective of us. Very, Terushima. Yakuza, remember?”

Shit. If he remembers Atsumu's story right, it's the man who made that assistant coach disappear. Terushima immediately started the car before handing his phone to Atsumu. “Text your brother.”

\----

“Please tell them to spare my life.” Teru joked (he was a bit serious, actually) as he parked his car in front of the Miya's house.

Atsumu laughed.

“Wait here.” Terushima said. He exited the car and proceeded to open Atsumu's door. He leaned in and said “And if I get killed, just know that ghost-me will be hunting you forever. Just a warning.” he whispered before helping Atsumu out.

Terushima opened the trunk and grabbed the icebox. He handed it to Astumu, holding his hands in the process. He didn't let go. “Promise me you won't breathe a word about my hideout.” 

“Of course.” Atsumu promised.

He stared at Atsumu for a while before finally deciding to let go. “And if you want to escape, you know my number. Yeah?”

“Thank you, Ter-”

“Yuuji, Kitten. You can call me Yuuji.”

“I'll see you later then, Yuuji.” the setter grinned before skipping back to his brother.

\----

After receiving a text from Iwaizumi about Atsumu's return, Sakusa immediately made his way to his boyfriend's house only to see him smiling brightly at some unknown man.

He didn't want to see anymore so he just drove back home. Furious.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if I should like short flashbacks of the last four months?
> 
> If you've read the chapter already, there's a part where Atsu and Yuuji talk about that for a bit. I already have the outline written for ch4 so I can post that next. But do guys want the flashbacks first?
> 
> Whatever the next chapter might be, it's gonna take around a week though. RL is to blame.


	4. A Subtle Change; A Broken Promise; A Playful Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu was still confused. “But senpai...”
> 
> “Atsu knows where we both stand in our relationship. I'm not the person that will cause him pain. I'm not the bad guy here. I promise.”
> 
> The younger Miya didn't really know what to make of....this. “Relationship?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be italicized  
> Text messages will be bold  
> This is my first fic so please be nice.  
> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be _italicized_  
>  Text messages will be **bold**
> 
> This is my first fic so please be understanding.  
> I'll be happy with any kind of comments but I'm quite weakhearted so please be nice.
> 
> This is longer than what I had planned. The next chapters will go back to the usual 2k words though.

Osamu glanced at his twin who was seated in the passenger seat. He has been on his phone for the whole drive now, a giggle escaping his lips from time to time. 

His thoughts went back to what happened weeks ago.

“I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but, safety first Samu. Eyes on the road.” Atsumu teased.

The younger twin just laughed. This too was new.

Ever since he came home that day, he started to change. It wasn't noticeable but he started to smile more. There was a bit more confidence in the way he carried himself. The younger Miya wanted to know just what happened to his twin to spur this change but no matter how much he or Suna pried, Atsumu wouldn't say anything.

No one knew where he disappeared to, or what even happened.

\----

**To: OmiOmi (6:12 am)**  
**Goodmorning OmiOmi! I kinda woke up early today so I'll be drawing again. Any plans for today?**

**To: OmiOmi (7:20 am)**  
**Just had breakfast. Text me once you wake up okay? Love you Omi!**

**To: OmiOmi (8:00 am)**  
**Class is starting. I'm getting really bored. Aren't you gonna be late? Wake up Omi omi!**

He was used to this. What he wasn't used to, though, was how easily he was able to just brush off the fact that his boyfriend was once again ignoring his messages. It hurt-God, it still hurt- but the urge to cry was gone. It felt just a bit easier now.

Atsumu had back-to-back classes that day so he just put his phone in his bag and decided to focus on his lessons.

By the time he was able to check his phone, it was already midday.

**To: Tsum (9:00 am)**  
**Hey Tsum, I'm on my way to class. I only have this class today. Wanna meet up after class?**

**To: Tsum (11:00 am)**  
**I guess you're still in class? Text me. I'll wait.**

Atsumu checked the time. It's already past 12, he was about to reply when he heard someone calling him from behind.

“Atsuuuuuuu~” Terushima called, dragging his name out for longer than necessary. He stopped in front of the setter and patted his head. “Lunch? Oh, but this time, it's your treat.”

The two men have already met twice since the '2nd-anniversary incident' (as Terushima called it to Atsumus's annoyance).

The first time they met was because of the setter's curiosity. He wanted to know whether what Terushima said was really true or not, so he tried to look for him at his university's Psychology department. To his surprise, he found him easily and after endless hours of teasing from the older man, they went out for dinner.

The second time wasn't planned. Well, it was. Atsumu and Sakusa planned to have dinner just two nights ago and at the last minute Sakusa once again, canceled. (At least he sent a message this time) Terushima was on his way home at that time when he saw Atsumu sitting alone by the window where his boyfriend yet again bailed on him.

Atsumu smiled at the man in front of him. Proud. “ I'm meeting OmiOmi for lunch. Oh. I need to reply.”

**To: OmiOmi (12:33nn)**  
**Hey Omi! Class just finished. Still up for lunch?**

**To: OmiOmi (12:33nn)**  
**Some other time is okay too. It's already been an hour. I understand.**

**To: Tsum (12:35 nn)**  
**No. It's fine. Let's have lunch. The usual?**

**To: OmiOmi (12:35 nn)**  
**Okay! See you! Love you Omi!**

“Oh my. Such wonderful youth~” Terushima teased in a sing-song voice.

The setter shoved him playfully. Atsumu started to make his way to the restaurant that he frequented with Sakusa pausing every couple of steps to look back at Terushima who just kept on following him.

“I'll treat you some other time Yuuji.”

“Well, that 'time' could be today. You never know.” Terushima replied. Atsumu didn't miss the hidden implications of what the older man just said.

“HE invited me.” He countered.

Terushima smirked. “I didn't say anything, Atsu.”

The younger man just sighed. “And there he is. Look.” He pointed at Sakusa who was sitting by the window, waiting inside the restaurant.

Terushima smiled at his younger friend.

“I know.” Atsumu murmured dejectedly. He was relieved that Sakusa was there but he felt sad at that thought. Why did he need to feel relieved? It should be normal that Sakusa would be waiting for him there, right? It should be natural that his boyfriend was there. Shouldn't it be obvious that he would be waiting?

With an encouraging smile, Terushima patted Atsumu's shoulder. “It's a good thing kitten. He's there. No need to dwell on other things.”

“Mindreader” Atsumu squinted his eyes at Terushima.

The latter laughed at the man's adorable actions. “He's looking. Go.”

Atsumu waved goodbye as he made his way to his boyfriend.

Terushima got his phone out and headed back to the campus. “Osamu-san. I'm free for lunch after all. Let's talk.”

\----

Sakusa stared at Atsumu who has been scanning the menu for a while now.

“I'm thinking of ordering something different.” his boyfriend suddenly announced.

“I bet you'll just order the same thing. Just put down the menu Tsum.” Sakusa replied with a smirk hidden behind his face mask.

If he was completely honest, the man was still quite confused. He was late for their anniversary and Atsumu didn't even know the reason but all he got from the setter was a couple of messages of him whining the next day. That wasn't him at all. He even bailed on him a couple of days ago but all he got from his boyfriend was an 'It's okay. You must've been busy' text.

It's not that he wanted his boyfriend to act all clingy and whiny but he, at least, wanted to receive some kind of reaction.

Atsumu raised his hand to call the waiter, unaware of the thoughts that were passing through his boyfriend's mind.

“The usual Omi Omi?” he asked, pulling Sakusa out of his thoughts.

“Yup.”

The Itachiyama ace smiled, same order.

“The usual, for him and for me, I'll try the seafood pasta and for dessert, I'll have the blueberry cheesecake.”

The waiter was amused at the setter's order. They were regulars here so he was already familiar with them. “Finally changing it up huh?”

Atsumu just grinned.

Feeling a bit bothered by the change, Sakusa held Atsumu's hand, as soon as the waiter left, shocking the setter.

“Omi?!”

Sakusa stared at their hands for a while before looking directly at his boyfriend's eyes. “I'm sorry Tsum.”

Atsumu tilted his head, not understanding.

“I bailed last minute last time. And on our anniversary, I went to the restaurant but you weren't there. I know I was late but-”

“I'm fine Omi. Really. Let's just forget about it.” Atsumu didn't let Sakusa finish. He really couldn't deal with those things right now.

 _'perfect that mask, you're gonna need it'_ Terushima's words came back to him but how is he supposed to smile in this situation?

He knew the reason Sakusa was late that day.

“But-”

“We finally meet after what- a month? Let's just forget about it Omi. Hm?”

Forget about it? Sakusa thought. Forget about their anniversary? Just like that?

Just then, the food arrived and they both started to dig in.

“Oh. By the way, who was that earlier?”

Atsumu put off answering the question. He took his time to chew before giving what he thought was an acceptable reply. “A friend.”

“Hmm.” Sakusa didn't like that answer. “Tell me more about him.” he said, with a slight edge to his voice.

This, once again, shocked Atsumu. Sakusa was never really the kind to pry in the first place. The past couple of months, he started to pay less attention when it comes to Atsumu's personal life so this was unusual. This had the setter thinking, is there something wrong with him and Mika?

“A friend I met a couple of days ago. He's a good person Omi.” was all the explanation he could come up with.

It might've been petty revenge but he wanted to keep Terushima to himself. A secret of his own. If Sakusa had his cute little Mika then what's wrong with having a Yuuji for himself? At least, he's just a friend to me, he thought.

Sakusa wasn't having any of that though. He wasn't really that affectionate towards his boyfriend but still, he doesn't like the idea of anyone else touching what's his.

Well, it may be difficult for him to touch Atsumu but he has mysophobia, what else could he do about it? He was practicing with Mika now too. For Atsumu. “Does this friend have a name?” the man pushed, getting irritated.

Atsumu took a deep breath. He had to school his emotions. He's been doing this for four months already. He cannot falter now.

He clenched his fist under the table. Get it together, Atsumu. “Omi why are we talking about-”

“Are you keeping things from me now Atsumu?” Sakusa interrupted. “Remember our promise? No secrets, right?

Atsumu blinked.

He was at a loss for words.

Really? Did he really just say that to my face?

What

The

Actual

Fuck?

It took the setter a while to compose himself. He really didn't want to continue on with the conversation but nevertheless, he gave Sakusa an answer. “Terushima. I met him a couple of days ago. We click. Okay? Let's drop this Omi.”

Sakusa held his boyfriend's hand tighter. “I don't like how-” before Sakusa could finish, his phone rang.

“Let me just answer this.” Sakusa said before leaving the table.

At least hide it, Atsumu thought. He saw the caller I.D. It was her again.

Mika.

“No secrets, huh?” Atsumu muttered to himself.

\----

Osamu watched as Terushima approached their table with a wide grin on his face. Even as he smiled back at the man, his mind still couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He looked like an actor on the red carpet. Not a thing out of place. Perfectly poised for the camera.

“You really do look alike.” was the older man's greeting as he sat down in front of Osamu.

“Well... Senpai...” The younger Miya didn't even know how to start. No matter how strong he (or his support) is, handing out warnings or disrespecting a senpai when he hasn't even done anything wrong is not reasonable.

“Oh. You know I'm your senpai? You did your research.” Terushima commented. “Or did Atsu tell you? Anyway, speak comfortably. I won't be offended, I promise.” Looking at Osamu, the older man felt slightly more relieved that Atsumu, at least, has people who care for him.

Osamu gathered all the courage that he could muster and started to speak. “Atsumu is a good kid. Too nice even, at times. He really is senpai, it's just that he-” the younger Miya stopped. He couldn't find the words to say. He didn't know know how to continue without jeopardizing his brother.

Terushima, in the meantime, just patiently kept his silence.

“My childhood was easier than his.” Osamu restarted. “He experienced a lot of unpleasant things since we were kids.”

He tried to gauge Terushima's reaction before deciding whether to press on but the man just continued to sip his coffee. His expression was completely unreadable. The man kept Osamu totally off his pace.

“I don't know what to say senpai. I-” he tried to continue. “It's just that if your intentions for my brother are...”

“Indecent?” Terushima asked, finishing Osamu's question, a small smile on his face.

“What? No. I don't mean that. Its- He has a boyfriend now senpai so-”

Terushima saved the stuttering man by cutting him off. “Oh. The one that's cheating on him?” he asked, catching Osamu off guard.

“How much do you know?”

The older man ordered another cheesecake before answering.

That's his third one, Osamu noticed.

“Well,” Terushima started before taking a bite from his third cheesecake. “Should I start from his childhood trauma? Or his two-year relationship? Or maybe from when he first saw his boyfriend- and I quote _' happily hanging out with a lady way more beautiful than a man like me'_ a couple of months ago?”

Just why? Osamu thought. How much did his twin trust this man? “You know everything.”

“Sometimes...” Terushima replied “...when a person is driven into a corner -especially someone as broken as your brother- it doesn't matter if it's the villain or the prince, you just grab the hand reaches out to you first. What happens after that is not important. You just need someone to pull you out of that dark little corner. It's scary, you know? Being trapped like that.”

He really does know everything, was the first thought that came into Osamu's mind. Maybe even more than me. His heart hurt at that thought. “Do you plan to take him from his boyfriend?”

Terushima chuckled at the thought. “No. No. We're just friends.”

“But-”

“Just know this Osamu-kun. I'm on your brother's side. I'll help him in any way that I can. I don't have any bad intentions, okay?”

Osamu was still confused. “But senpai...”

“Atsu knows where we both stand in our relationship. I'm not the person that will cause him pain. I'm not the bad guy here. I promise.”

The younger Miya didn't really know what to make of....this. “Relationship?” he asked.

Oh. Wrong word choice, Terushima thought. “You're really protective of your brother.” he commented. “I won't touch him. (Well, unless he wants me to. But you don't need to hear that.)” he promised, giving the man an innocent smile.

“To be honest, I don't really understand what you're trying to say or do senpai. I also don't trust you but Atsumu has been looking better since... you. He's been improving and it's only been a week so I won't tell you to stay away.” Osamu said, deciding to just go with complete honesty otherwise, they won't be going anywhere with the conversation.

“But?” Terushima asked, knowing that that was not the end of what the man wanted to say.

“But once you hurt my brother, I'll be doing everything in my power to make sure you suffer worse.” Osamu warned.

The older man shivered, remembering Atsumu's warning. Right. Yakuza boyfriend.

He extended his hand to the man in front of him. “You have my word.”

“Okay then.” Osamu said, accepting his senpai's handshake. “I'll take my leave first.” He stood up from his seat and was about to leave but Terushima's question stopped him.

“Why are you letting that man continue with his bullshit then?”

There was just one answer to that. The grey-haired Miya looked back at Terushima with a sad smile. “Atsumu loves him.”

\----

Sakusa tightened his hold on Atsumu's hand before finally letting go. “I'll call you, okay?”

“Of course, Omi Omi.” Atsumu replied, not really expecting anything.

“I have something to give you.” the spiker voiced before waving goodbye, leaving only when his silhouette was no longer in sight.

\----

Three nights later, Sakusa really did call him. It was completely unexpected but Atsumu welcomed it.

A smile painted his face as he dialed his new friend. He HAD to brag.

\----

Terushima licked his lips in anticipation of the sight in front of him. His fingers lightly stroking the remote on his hand as he listened to the muffled cries of his current playmate.

“Should I turn it up?” he asked.

Moments passed but the man on the bed had no answer. “I asked a question, Jun.”

He watched on as the tied-up man in front of him continued to squirm uncontrollably- unable to answer due to the ball gag in his mouth.

“I guess...” he turned the dildo's vibrations to max. ”...silence means yes, right?”

Fuck. Terushima thought. He really is an exquisite sub. “Yes. Look at those tears.” he coaxed, moving closer to the bed as he started to unzip his pants.

He leaned towards his partner, removing his gag. “What color?” he asked softly.

His sub continued to grind onto the bed, trying to push the dildo deeper into his ass as Terushima put the vibrations back to low- the older man chuckling at the look of desperation from Jun.

“Green, sir.”

Perfect. He took his cock out of his pants and was about to straddle the man's head when he heard his phone ring.

He contemplated for a moment whether to answer it or not. His friends never really contacted him that much (as he kept his distance) and his sub (because he has two people he currently meets up with) knows better than to call him first so it's either an emergency or...

“Atsu.” he smirked.

He pulled his sub's head closer as he moved his lips to his ears, licking him there before speaking in a low voice. “I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours and if you make so much as a peep, you will not be allowed to cum. Understand?”

Pulling away, he watched as Jun shivered wildly at the thought.

“Yes, sir.”

Terushima then retrieved his phone. He gave his sub a sloppy kiss before mounting him- smearing precum all over his lips with the tip of his cock. “This is going to be fun, don't you think?” he asked. Not really expecting him to reply.

Before answering the call, Terushima put his index finger on his lips, a mischievous smile on his face. “Shhh...”

Jun nodded.

“Kitten. What's up?” he answered as he slowly slid his member inside the mouth of the man below him.

“Yuuji! Yuuujiii!”

Oh fuck. That sounded nice.

“Guess what?!” A happy Atsumu chirped from the other line.

Terushima's other hand held the back of Jun's head as he tried to push himself deeper into his throat. He held himself there for a second- enjoying the tightness that was surrounding his member- before he started to once again pull out.

He kept repeating the motion all the while thinking about the voice of the man on the other line desperately moaning his name.

“What? You won the lottery?” He asked half-heartedly. Voice still steady.

He placed his phone on his shoulder and trapped it with his head, freeing his hand. He grabbed the dildo's remote and held it in front of his sub. He watched Jun's eyes widen in a mix of anticipation and fear as he suddenly turned the vibration to max at the same time as he slammed the whole length of his member forcing its way inside his sub's throat.

“No! Omi asked me out on a date!”

That's right. He thought. Fix your relationship or else-

“Really now? I'm happy for you kitten.” he clipped.

He was starting to sweat now. Regulating his breathing was getting a bit more difficult as he started to fuck the mouth of the man below him.

A sinister smile made its way to his lips as saw how close to the edge his sub was.

He let go of the remote in exchange for his phone. He put it on mute and focused on his sub. “Do. Not. Cum.” he ordered.

“Thank you Yuuji! I was just soooo happy! I had to brag!” Atsumu continued.

He was close. Fuck. His name on those innocent lips. God. “Of course kitten. Tell me about the date. Yeah?”

“I will. Text me.”

“Of course.” he dropped the call, tossing his phone aside as he pulled out of his sub's mouth. “Open.”

Jun opened his mouth, watching as his dom pumped out his seed all over him.

“Good job.” Terushima cooed, loving the way he painted Jun's face. “Now, your reward.”

After pumping his sub's member a few times, Terushima slowly removed his cock ring before turning up the dildo's vibration to max. Without touching Jun's manhood, he started fucking him with the dildo hard, the thrusts getting faster and faster as Jun started to beg for more.

Terushima felt proud staring at the man in front of him. He was so elated as his sub forced himself to hold back and wait for his order. He loved the control that was handed to him by this man.

“Cum.”

Terushima watched with glazed eyes as Jun screamed and writhed in pleasure, shooting out ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest.

“Wait here.” he instructed (that's Jun's only choice though as he was all of his limbs was tied to the bed) as he went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel.

While leisurely wiping his sub clean, his thoughts went back to Atsumu.

From the first moment he saw the broken setter, he knew. With just a bit of training, Atsumu would be a most wonderful sub.

“You're distracted.” Jun noticed.

Terushima gave an apologetic smile to his sub. He leaned in and peppered his face and neck with open-mouthed kisses. “Choose.” he whispered, motioning to the variety of whips laid out on the table beside the bed.

He licked his lips as he waited.

That's right, the older man thought. The goal is to help Atsumu find himself. There might be a possibility for him to be an amazing submissive but he is first and foremost a great friend. Moreover, he had no plans to introduce the innocent man to this part of his life.

“The flogger. The leather one.” Jun voiced.

Terushima took a deep breath and brought his focus back to the submissive in front of him. “Perfect.”

They were far from done.

\----


	5. Intentions and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture consisted of his boyfriend's hand with the ring that they both have. It was Sakusa's hand alright. His hand intertwined in a tight hold with what obviously was a woman's- no, obviously Mika's hand, followed by a message that said, “Our hands fit better right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be italicized  
> Text messages will be bold  
> This is my first fic so please be nice.  
> Some thoughts or flashbacks will be _italicized_  
>  Text messages will be **bold**
> 
> This is my first fic so please be understanding.  
> I'll be happy with any kind of comments but I'm quite weakhearted so please be nice.

“Are you that happy?” the black-haired Itachiyama spiker asked as he watched his boyfriend have another piece of takoyaki.

Atsumu faced him with a smile. “Yup. Very much Omi Omi.”

He really does look beautiful, Sakusa thought. He doesn't even remember the last time he saw Atsumu's carefree smile anymore. Both of them have been a bit too busy lately. Though the setter does invite him for dates, he has his practice with Mika so meeting the man has been a bit difficult.

Looking at the man before him, made him feel like he was a kid again. The night was not yet done, though. He hasn't given him the-

BOOM!

BOOM!

His head snapped up as the first couple of fireworks started to paint the sky.

“It's so beautiful.” his boyfriend whispered beside him.

He kept silent as he changed his focus from the brightly colored sky to the gorgeous man beside him. “Thank you, Tsum.”

Atsumu continued to watch as the sky changed colors hoping that the various shades of red and pink were enough to hide the blush that was now covering his cheeks.

He heard him. It was faint but the setter heard those two words.

Sakusa stepped closer to his boyfriend a happy feeling taking over him as he felt their shoulders touch.

“I never thought I would say this but, I wish time would just stop right now.” Atsumu leaned onto Sakusa, closing his eyes, wishing for time to really just stop.

“Well, I don't.” The black-haired spiker replied. He stepped in front of Atsumu and held out his hands. “I still have something to give you. Let's go.” Sakusa pulled his boyfriend's hand lightly as he leads him to the playground near Itachiyama University.

“We can still see the fireworks from here.” Atsumu noticed as he sat on the swing, barely just fitting. For the setter, nothing else would be able to destroy this day. It was the most perfect day. Ever.

Atsumu gasped as he felt Sakusa's hands on his shoulders. “We have to spend more time together.” he murmured.

There was a lot of touching today, the setter noticed. It started with the man holding his hand almost all throughout dinner, even when they were walking together, Sakusa didn't keep his distance, they even bumped into each other a couple of times. He leaned against him while watching fireworks a while ago and now this.

He dare not ask for more.

As the glow of the sky from the fireworks faded, the black-haired spiker moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. “Tsum?”

“Hm?”

Sakusa placed his hand on his boyfriend's arm, his delicate touch slowly caressing its way to the setter's hand.

Both men's eyes were fixated on their connected hands, Atsumu still feeling a burning sensation from the arm that his boyfriend just stroked. The air suddenly felt thick with tension as they both waited for the other to speak. The setter felt everything around him suddenly slow down as the weight of his boyfriend's hand settled on his.

“Did you feel that?” Sakusa asked, breaking the silence.

The setter slowly tilted his head up to stare at the man in front of him. “Everything suddenly went on slow-mo.”

“It did.”

Sakusa then pulled out a small box from his pocket making Atsumu abruptly draw in his breath.

A nervous smile appeared on Sakusa's face as he opened the box revealing two silver bands with tiny gems forming a stripe in the middle of each ring. “Wear it for me?”

“Oh my God Omi! Your gloves!” Atsumu exclaimed, only now noticing that his boyfriend wasn't wearing his gloves and his face mask.

Sakusa chuckled. Typical Tsum he thought. “I'm giving you a ring Tsum, focus.”

“Oh... I- um...Uhh..”

“I'll take that as a yes.” the spiker smiled, picking up one of the rings and sliding it on his boyfriend's ring finger.

Atsumu then took the other ring and with trembling hands and a shaky breath, slid it on Sakusa's ring finger.

“You like it?” Sakusa asked.

A bright smile answered his question, Atsumu asking him, “May I touch you?”

If he was completely honest with himself, the setter wanted to just kiss his boyfriend right there and then but he knew that that was still a bit too much for his OmiOmi. The kiss with Mika flashed before his eyes but he decided to ignore it because this is a really beautiful moment and he didn't want to destroy it. So instead, he settled with a touch.

“Of course.” Sakusa answered though he was still a bit anxious.

Atsumu saw this and deliberately moved his hand slower towards his boyfriend's cheek. He just barely touched his cheek and waited for Sakusa to lean onto his touch.

The spiker went stiff for half a second before finally leaning onto his boyfriend's hand, closing his eyes as a proud smile made its way to his face.

“I love you Omi.”

\----

A week later

**To : OmiOmi (1:03pm)**

**Hey Omi Omi! Off to lunch! Love you! Message me when you're free.**

“Off to lunch? But we're already having lunch.” Terushima argued while stealing some of Atsumu's fries.

The setter was supposed to meet his boyfriend yesterday so he wasn't able to put in much studying but Sakusa called last minute and they decided to move the date to Saturday, which was today. Unfortunately, though, today's date was once again canceled just a couple of hours ago.

Atsumu rushed to study as much as he can for midterms without bothering to reply to Terushima. He had a ring in his hand. He was content.

The older man smiled at the obvious setter. “Look at that smile.” he teased, feeding him every couple of minutes.

Atsumu flashed him his ring proudly.

“Also.” Terushima smirked as he leaned back on his seat. “Only couples play footsies.” Well, not exactly but it's not something you do with just anyone, and with the way Atsumu was responding to his touches- Sakusa better fix everything fast or he might just start (eating his meal) making a move.

The sophomore, on the other hand, stiffened in surprise at what his friend said.

Terushima fed Atsumu another french fry. “I mean, I don't mind though.” he chuckled.

“Flirt.” Atsumu mumbles as he continued on with his studies.

He was used to these kinds of things with Yuuji. These actions were normal when it comes to both of them. The man was a flirt and he didn't really hide it. Rumors about the promiscuity of Yuuji were rampant and he did nothing to deny it. Atsumu didn't mind though, his friend was respectful towards his boundaries so he just let him be. He didn't even realize what it might look like to other people.

“By the way, were you able to talk to Osamu-kun? We leave tonight.” Terushima asked.

“Yup. Oh.” the setter stopped what he was doing and focused on the man in front of him. “I brought some of my stuff with me if you don't mind.”

“Sure. Since your only class on Monday is at 4 pm, we can take our time.”

Atsumu grinned at the older man. “I'm excited!”

\----

Sakusa stared at the message his boyfriend sent. There was this nagging feeling inside him since their anniversary. He felt something amiss- that's why he gave Atsumu the ring. He wanted assurance. He felt okay for a while but still, something was bothering him. He just didn't know what.

These days, talking to Atsumu has been easy, too easy. He sent messages at appropriate times, he didn't spam him. He wasn't nagging as much. He was too... ideal. They haven't even had any arguments since-

“Kiyomi? Kiyomi? You there?”

Sakusa was brought back by a feminine voice calling to him.

He looked at the pretty girl in front of him. He should focus. He smiled at the ring on his finger. He was just overthinking things. They have proof of their love. That should be enough.

“Let's try this again. This time, try holding my hand longer. I'll remove my gloves too.” Mika smiled.

After removing her gloves, Mika cautiously held Sakusa's hands while studying the man's face- hiding her irritation at the offending ring on the man's finger.

“I'm really sorry about the kiss. I didn't know you had someone, and I also just- you understand me right? Wanting to have that physical connection with someone. It's difficult. Especially with people like us.” Mika was teary-eyed by the time she finished talking so Sakusa tightened his hold on her hands and smiled.

“I was really surprised but I understand you Mika.” he did. He always wanted to kiss Atsumu like that. That's why he wasn't able to push Mika easily that day. “I guess it's a good thing to have someone who understands you so I won't hate you for that. You're my first real friend Mika. You're really brave. You're handling your mysophobia better than I. That's why you're helping me now right? Thank you.” Sakusa smiled.

The man didn't even realize that what he was doing was wrong. He wasn't even looking at Mika properly. He basked in the comfort of finally being able to touch someone, even forgetting that it was in fact Atsumu that has been helping him patiently through everything since even before their relationship began. He was blinded the moment Mika told him that she too, has mysophobia.

His mind went back to the day that Mika kissed him and smiled. He thought that if Mika was able to kiss him like that, then wouldn't he be able to do the same to Atsumu?

He glossed over the fact that he was kissed by someone; the fact that he really didn't like it and the fact that he almost responded to the kiss just out of curiosity. The thought of telling his boyfriend about it never even crossed his mind. He was just happy about the idea that Mika, who has the same condition as him, was helping him- that he might eventually cure his phobia.

“Just don't do it again. I already have someone. You know that now.” he said, blushing at the thought of kissing Atsumu.

It was obvious to Mika that this mysophobia thing was a really big problem for Sakusa and his relationship and what else can she do but use it fully to her advantage. What she wants, she gets after all.

\----

“Again.” Terushima noticed his eyes on the setter.

Atsumu had a frown on his face as he continued to stare at his phone. They were now on their way to Terushima's hideout and just as the setter was about to turn off his phone, he received a picture from an unknown number.

The first picture was of Sakusa, Mika and some other people who he guessed were friends of his boyfriend. The picture looked normal but he knows Sakusa and he knows his boyfriend has mysophobia. He knows how difficult it was for the man to even touch him so the fact that Mika was leaning onto him with her arms wrapped around his and her head on her shoulder made looking at the picture hurt more than it should've.

Still, he did his best to ignore it.

Apparently, the sender wasn't done. More pictures of his boyfriend hanging out with Mika kept coming. Linked arms, Sakusa's arms on her shoulders, their heads leaning on each other- each and every picture dampening the setter's mood as the drive went on.

Atsumu handed his phone to Terushima, refusing to look at the latest picture that was sent.

“What am I looking at?” the older man asked as he parked his car at a nearby supermarket.

“Even I don't know.” Atsumu fumed, clearly annoyed.

The picture consisted of his boyfriend's hand with the ring that they both have. It was Sakusa's hand alright. His hand intertwined in a tight hold with what obviously was a woman's- no, obviously Mika's hand, followed by a message that said, **“Our hands fit better right?”**

Terushima took a screenshot of the photos and messages, sending it to his number before turning the setter's phone off. “Do not erase these.” he instructed the setter.

“Why?”

The man tossed the phone to the back seat of the car and smiled at Atsumu as they both made their way to the supermarket. “Just because?”

\----

“Why shouldn't I erase these messages?”

Both men were now enjoying the fresh air at the lake near the older man's cottage with Terushima fishing and Atsumu drawing beside him.

The night went better than Atsumu expected. He showed his drawings to Terushima and the older man had nothing but praise for his work. It was the first time that he'd ever shown his art to anyone. Even Sakusa who he loves more than himself hasn't seen them yet. He wanted to show his drawings to his boyfriend but the timing never really fit.

“Hey. I have an idea.” Terushima said, completely ignoring Atsumu's question.

The setter just settled by asking about his friend's idea as he sighed. He already knew that he won't be getting any answer to his question. That's just the way Terushima is.

“You know how it helped you when you talked about your problems with me? You felt lighter, right?” Terushima asked.

“It did.”

“Well, why don't we do that regularly? I'll call you a couple of times a week and you could just...unload?”

Atsumu thought about it a bit -as he finished his drawing- and it wasn't a bad idea. “We could try but won't that be a burden for you?”

They both stood up and headed back to the cottage. “I think it's interesting though. I could use it to pass time. This semester's getting quite boring. Plus, it's kind of in my field so it may be potential practice for me. Oh, and I will be the one calling so you won't be disturbing me.” Terushima explained.

For Atsumu, the honesty from the older man was really disarming. That's also one of the reasons why trusting him has been easier than it should have. He was just honest. Too honest, in fact, that sometimes it borders on being shameless. “I'm a pastime?” the setter asked with an amused smile.

“A project maybe? Even Osamu was telling me about your improvement. I promised that I would help you and that's what I'm doing.” Terushima continued to explain as he prepared dinner.

Atsumu, on the other hand, continued to draw- trying to recall the beautiful walkway that Terushime led him to this morning. “Sure. Not too often though. Like, maybe every two or three days?”

“Sounds good. Once you're done with that, let's eat.”


End file.
